User talk:Volturifan199
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Caius page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JoePlay (Talk) 23:43, November 4, 2009 how can you be a fan of the volturi love user Clark Images Hey there! Just wanted to let you know, adding a lot of images to an article makes it harder to read, there should only be one or two every few sections. Thanks! Tangeled Web Weaver 05:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Also, when placing image in articles do this... Physical appearance So and so is described as being a vampire. :Not... Physical appearance So and so is described as being a vampire. :Thank you Tangeled Web Weaver 15:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) LOVE THE NEW JASPER PIC. AND I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU ITS JUST THAT......I DON'T LIKE THE VOLTURI THAT MUCH BUT THAT DOSNET MEAN YOU HAVE TO STOP. Hey --s.hudson 14:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC)HI HOW ARE YOU?--s.hudson 14:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) fine im fine tnx just chillin with my freinds at school in the SNOW JOIN THIS HEY AGIAN IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY GOT THIS JOIN WWW.THETWILIGHTSAGA.COM PLS IF YOU DO SEND ME WHAT YOUR CALLED AND ILL ADD YOU Watch this hey there is this really funny new moon thing on youtube u should watch it.its call hillywood show new moon pardoy it has the volturi i hope u like itRachel&Paul4ever 18:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you ...for this. :) TagAlongPam (talk) 07:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been randomly chosen to receive a "New Moon" movie poster as a thank you to recently active members. Please send me your name and mailing address to sena@wikia-inc.com and I will have your poster sent to you. Sena 19:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) hello VF! i like jane, what about you? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Revertin edits Sorry I am late. No, the images are fine, they just need to be somewhere else in the article. We have images for the spots you put then in, and it doesn't hurt to have many images in the article. I tried to keep your images in a different spot, but I couldn't figure out how to do it. Sorry. - Volturi help Hey, I started a page about Ten Reasons The Volturi are The Best and wanted to know if you could maybe help put in a couple reasons? Sena 16:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) thank you for liking my pic i like yours too :) ★Crescent moon★ 09:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) i'm fine thanks for asking :) ★Crescent moon★ 09:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Xavier Samuel's gf Omfg! Who is Xavier Samuel's girlfriend?!?! I didnt know he had a girlfriend!! hiii :) Haha... Im good how are you? CullenLoverForever17 00:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha... Thats good and yea i did.. that was somthing elce ha... what was your fav part? CullenLoverForever17 00:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hehe ummm.... I would have to say when Edward asked Bella to marry him just in the begging... Alice and Jasper and then all the fighting seans.... And when Jacob kissed bella and Bella punched him... I guess i liked everything haha... But that was really cute when Alice jumped on Jacpers back and kissed him.. :) Question I love your userpage...yet for some reason I can't figure out who the guy's pic is on the top?? Looks like Riley (character's role) with Blonde hair, but I just wanted to make sure... o_O Zeypher 15:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) the user page of Volturifan199 The user page of Volturifan199 looks amazing! You did an awesome page and i like the photos! Sincerely, Teamjacobfor321 =) Hey(: lol... hello... how are you? and you a team Jacob fan? CullenLoverForever17 20:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea Jacob is like the one wou picked Bella up when Edward left for the 6 months CullenLoverForever17 22:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey back i guess. How are you doing? Back and forth I am doing good. Just kinda going back in between two sites...Sorry if it takes a while for me to respond. So if I may ask what got you interested in the Twilight series. LilNess 17:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Gotta start using my signature....even though I already kinda screwed it up...not highlight in red anymore :/ Started Well, I heard the movie was coming out soon and only a few people had read the book out of my entire school, at that time. I heard it was about vampires, which I never really read about before. So I asked my mom to order the book for me from the local bookstore. It arrived a few weeks later. I remeber the first time I started reading the book. I was eating in the living shortly after school and I remeber being pretty bummed out because I got grease on the pages. I only read to about to page 7-12 or something like that. When I started reading the series I will admit I wasn't a big reader. I'm not exactly sure why I didn't read I just thought it a waste of time. And I read to fast to understand the concept of the book. One of the things I really loved about reading the first book was that I was one of the first in my school to get into Twilight and I am proud of myself being a fan. I do consider myself majorly Twihard and I often daydream about Twilight and sometimes make up my own endings. Generally I find myself thinking about Twilight 24-7 from when I get up in the morning from when I go to sleep...So my mother says. None of my friends are really into the series, because one of them is a boy who I tried to get into the series but it turned out he just got jealous of my love for one of the male characters who happens to have the same name as him, he always is confused on if I'm talking about him or the character. And another friend of mine just isn't a reader really and another one is into Harry Potter but isn't a HUGE MEGA fan of the series. Sorry for writing to much....... LilNess 17:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm..... My favorite character would have to be Renesmee. And I envy her because she got Jacob, but I'm happy for her and her fictional character self because she got him too. SO I guess it works both ways. I'm guessing by your User name your favorite character is one of the Volturi. Am I right? LilNess 18:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Dakota rocks. And as evil, so does Jane. I think Alec is cute. WOW Isn't Mary Alice Brandon going way overboard on adding categories? or is it just me. LilNess 22:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah She's only gonna get banned adding all of them...She won't need to worry about the badges if she gets banned... LilNess 22:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Continued Suspense Wow, she just keeps going. I wonder when the suspense of her adding more will end, or if she'll keep going. It's kind of fun to watch but it makes me mad that she's messing with our twilight wiki. LilNess 22:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Irc Do you mind joining the IRC?? Gah It doesn't matter nobody's talking anyways. And it's my first time on it so I couldn't really help you, lol. LilNess 23:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Happy I'm so happy, I wonder what happened? LilNess 23:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah probably. What's your favorite page on the wiki. Oh gosh Another one, wow. And my fav pages r renesmee cullen and jacob black. GM Hey Good morning. How are you today? 15:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm good and thanks about the signature. Hopefully there will be no edit crazies today!! 15:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Totally I understand why they'd want to get badges but if that means they have to ruin a Twilight character's page in order to do so, especially one of the main characters makes me MAD!!! And it's stupid when people join just to vandalize. :( 15:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) So..poster So you never got it?? Or saw it? Lol Music Well I don't have a favorite band and the music I listen to varies from Nick Minja to Vampire weekend....So... I really dislike country so mainly I listen to Hip hop er rap er something like that... What about you? 16:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Gaga I LUV Gaga. She really has style and she's creative. I like Rihanna too and I really hate Chris Brown for what he did to her!!!! I like 21 guns too. Not so much of Muse though but I do have Uprising on my iPod. Some So of her videos are bad though. I mean like dirty.... 17:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah..............Katy Have you seen the California Gurls video by Katy Perry? She's such a Gaga wannabe....But she just look's stupid. 17:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, do you like Kesha??? I luve her!!! <3 Totally a copy I deleted the stuff on my talk page it was getting kinda annoying have to scroll down that far.. Yeah, totally a copy of Fergie's video and Kay's fiance is way weird..Have you seen him?? 17:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) 1200 Congrats on your 1,200 edit!!! 17:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey again.... Hey, again...I guess no vandalizers today huh? 01:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) GRRR I will be angry if they start up again!!! 01:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) User page I absolutely love your user page! Great work! fingernails 04:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC)